Olympics
by DreamHollow57
Summary: Tsunade organizes the Konoha Olympics and calls in the Sand Siblings. Team 10's confidence is low thanks to ahem...Shikamaru...and Team Gai is predicted to win. Enter the charade of sports, romance, and crazy stupid humor! Slight OOC. (SasuSaku, ShikaInoTema, NaruHina, NejiTen, slight GaaraSaku, slight ShinoSaku, slight KibaIno) No flames plz!
1. Olympics

**Chapter 1: Olympics**

**Hi! I did a Naruto story that totally has nothing to do with the original plot! First chapter's up! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto who is a god for creating Naruto! And the Olympic Committee owns the olympics!**

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi were panting on the ground. Sakura was standing above them smiling triumphantly.

"Nani? Couldn't handle a simple training exercise?" She smugly asked.

They all glared at her and she winked which only made them glare harder. But they were too tired to glare for too long. Soon their eyes had to close.

"We know you're awesome and all Sakura-chan," began Naruto. "But did you have to be the one to catch? We know you're too fast now."

Sakura's smile couldn't be removed if 50 tons were dropped on her now. "Well now. Who was the one training when you guys decided to take a vacation?"

They all knew she was recalling the Konoha Bachelor Vacay and grimaced. Jiraiya had organized it for all the single guys in Konoha. He wanted them to try and pick up girls but the only one who got someone was Genma. The only two of the Rookies that didn't go were Neji and Shikamaru since they were in relationships with Tenten and Ino. It had been the longest trip of their life due to Lee and Gai's terrible pick-up lines.

"Even our Sharingan can't keep up with you," Sasuke said, gesturing between him and Kakashi.

"Heh. Oh you guys haven't seen anything yet." Sakura happily recalled when she had challenged them all.

_Flashback _

Kakashi finally arrived under an alias that Kurenai needed him to lend her Icha Icha Paradise. He was about to suggest genjutsu training when Sakura piped up.

"How about you three try to keep up with me? We'll race twice around Konoha and see who the winner is," she suggested with a smirk.

"Don'tcha think that's a little easy, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Ooh. Scared are we?" She threatened.

All three males shook their heads and Kakashi said, "you must be daring to take on two Sharingan users." Sasuke again, nodded.

She smiled, but it was crueler, more wicked. "Try me."

So they were in ready positions by the gate. The course was just the wall of Konoha. All four leaped up to the wall and Kakashi put away his book.

"Three," he began.

Sakura lifted a single leg, clad with weights.

"Two." Kakashi pulled down his mask and Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

"One." Naruto looked to his right and sweatdropped.

"Go!"

Sakura shot forward, leaving the other three in the dust. They paused for a second, all three of their jaws dropped. Realizing they were just standing there, they took off. Sasuke in front, then Kakashi and Naruto neck and neck. A pink blur passed them and they heard Sakura giggling. She was already on her second lap! The three males growled and ran faster. They got to the end, all three tied. They fell on the ground panting. Sakura had an entire nail painting kit out and was halfway done with painting her last nail red.

_End Flashback _

"How did you get so fast?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura slipped off her boots and took off the thin leg wraps. "Here," she said, handing one to Sasuke and one to Naruto. They both fell over as soon as she let go of them. The ground shook and a tree fell over. Make that a few trees.

"SAKURA! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TAKE THOSE OFF! NOW I HAVE TO GET A NEW SAKE BOTTLE!" They heard Tsunade shout from her office. The pink-haired girl rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

Sasuke slowly handed the weight back to Sakura, hand shaking with strain of picking it up. She accepted it and placed it around her leg again, boot over it. Naruto couldn't lift his up so Sakura took it out of his hand and did what she did before.

"Have you been training with Bushy Brows?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked almost revolted.

"No! I made these myself." O.O "I REALLY CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS! ALWAYS BELIEVING I'M THE WEAK LINK! ALWAYS THINKING I CAN'T DO THE SAME STUFF AS YOU!" She hollered. The three males hugged each other and prepared to die but she took a deep breath, apologized, and disappeared. They sighed in relief but knew they'd need to apologize.

* * *

Team 10 glanced worriedly around when they felt the ground shake but sighed when Tsunade shouted at Sakura and for a new sake bottle.

"Billboard Brow," Ino giggled.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

"Munch, munch," Choji was eating chips.

Shikamaru leaned back against a hill and closed his eyes. Ino bristled. How can he just go to sleep like that?! "GET UP YOU LAZY ASS!" She demanded and Shikamaru simply opened one eye, infuriating her more.

She turned red with anger. "YOU WILL GET UP OR SO HELP ME I WILL PERSONALLY DESTROY THAT SHOGI BOARD ASUMA-SENSEI GOT FOR YOU!" The genius was quickly on his feet.

"Ino, there's no need to get hasty."

"That's better," she began and Shikamaru sighed. "BUT WE ARE GONNA TRAIN AND YOU WILL NOT LOOK AT THE CLOUDS FOR THAT TIME!"

The shadow-user sighed again but complied. Women are so troublesome.

Lazy ass, thought Ino.

Why weren't there any barbecue chips in the pantry? So hungry, thought Choji.

"Team 10! 100 pushups! Now!" Commanded the Yamanaka. Shikamaru sighed but started although he was doing one pushup per 10 seconds. Choji set the bag in front of him and picked up a chip with his mouth every time he went down. Ino set to observing, leaning against a tree. The two males stopped when she lit a cigarette and started talking in Asuma's voice.

"What?"

Shikamaru woke up and glanced around. Creepy, he thought as he stood up. He was on his cloud-watching hill. Must've fallen asleep since there aren't any clouds.

"SHIKAMARU NARA! IF YOU ARE WHERE I THINK YOU ARE THAT SHOJI BOARD ISN'T GONNA MAKE IT TO YOUR NEXT GAME!" Ino screamed from wherever she was.

Troublesome, he thought. Regardless, he stood up and headed to find his girlfriend. When he found Ino she was red as a tomato and everyone around her was shying away.

Oh goody, he thought as he walked toward her.

* * *

Hinata glanced nervously between her two teammates who had made a bet (Shino had won) about if Gai and Rock Lee could stay apart for at least a day. Kiba betted they could, Shino knew they couldn't.

"Well it's not my fault they're weird Bruce Lee copies!" Kiba spun his arms around faster than Lee without his weights.

"Not my fault that you're an idiot," Shino muttered but Kiba's heightened senses caught it.

"You're so irrational!" The dog boy screamed to no one in particular.

"And you're so hot-headed." Shino crossed his arms.

"G-guys, please s-stop fighting," Hinata pleaded. Her stammering had gotten a bit better.

"Who's he to call me an idiot?!" Kiba turned to her and shouted. "Sorry Hinata-chan," he added after she widened her terrified eyes.

"I-I think I-I'll just l-leave," she said, smiled, and left.

"Now look! You scared her away!" Hinata heard Kiba blame as she ran away.

* * *

Neji and Tenten were sparring. Lee was watching and cheering on his female comrade. They knew better than to ask why he wasn't cheering for Neji. Last time, he made a speech about youth that lasted from midnight to midnight without a single breath. Neji attempted to block a chakra point but Tenten dodged and successfully kicked him, although he didn't react. Both were sweating profusely and were panting like dogs.

When they were about to attack again, Gai arrived. "MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! HOW ARE YOU DURING THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH?!" Gai asked.

"Gai-sensei? Why're you talking in capitals?" Tenten wondered.

"WHATEVER DO YOU MEAN MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT?!" Gai continued in his 'capitals.' Both Tenten and Neji sweatdropped and did mental facepalms.

"Oh, Gai-sensei! The capitals make you so youthful!" Lee exclaimed.

"THANK YOU LEE!" Gai's teeth went 'ping.'

"Gai-sensei!"

"LEE!" "Gai-sensei!"

"LEE!"

They burst into tears, hug, the sunset drops in. This time it's the mountains and mountain men hike along, crying at seeing the emotional scene.

Neji and Tenten slowly backed away. Usually it was the beach scene. Where the hell did the mountains come from?!

* * *

"The Konoha Olympics? With the Sand Siblings? What suggested this?" Kurenai asked Tsunade.

"I feel it will allow them to express the competitive energies they have toward one another," Tsunade explained. Kurenai seemed surprised until Tsunade added, "plus I made a lot of bets and I'm sure I'll win."

The Yuhi practically fell over anime style. "You've told the other jounin then?"

The Hokage nodded. "Then we'll see how they do," Kurenai said and walked out of the office.

* * *

**There you have it! First chapter! Please R&R! No flames! And give suggestions to what scenes Gai and Lee should weep in! I'm running out! And what order do the Summer Olympic Events go in?**

**Luv ya'll!**


	2. New Enemies?

**Hi again! Here's Chapter 2! OOC starts to come in here 'cause I'm pretty sure Gaara would never yell.**

**So here it is! Enjoy!**

**I was originally going to have males and females competing but since there's so few people I think I'll combine them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to the god Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own the Olympics, they belong to the Olympic Committee.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Enemies? **

The Sand Siblings were notified of the upcoming Konoha event. At first Gaara wanted to refuse but his brother and sister pleaded… and pleaded… and pleaded. So there they were, walking in the Hidden Leaf Village to the Hokage's office.

When they got to Hokage Tower, the door opened and out walked Sakura. Temari and Kankuro took notice of the fact that the lightest of smiles touched Gaara's face. _Oh, so Gaara likes Sakura, hm?_ thought Temari.

"Kazekage-sama, Tsunade-shishou's expecting you inside," Sakura said and respectfully bowed.

"Hn. Just call me Gaara," he said and walked inside.

Temari and Kankuro nervously glanced to the surprised Sakura who was holding the door open. They thanked her as they walked in. Once the door closed, Kankuro turned to his sister and asked, "did you see that?!"

She nodded vigorously. "It was kinda creepy."

"Yeah. He doesn't even let Matsuri call him just 'Gaara,'" Kankuro commented.

Temari was about to respond but Gaara came around the corner and glared. "Hokage-sama is expecting us."

They lowered their heads in apology and followed their brother to Tsunade's office.

"Welcome, Temari-san, Kankuro-san," Tsunade greeted. They bowed in greeting. "I see you have accepted my offer. Let me inform you on what will happen during these events," Tsunade began. "There will be the standard Olympic events but techniques and usage of chakra are prohibited. However, we decided to add ninja events where chakra is allowed."

The three shinobi from Suna nodded, understanding everything.

"There will be an events list created soon but until then, please enjoy your stay. Your usual house is where it always is. Thank you for participating," Tsunade said and waved them out.

Once out of Hokage Tower, Gaara disappeared to find Naruto and Temari went to find Shikamaru.

"Aww. They left me," Kankuro sadly whined.

* * *

Shikamaru was relieved to find out his girlfriend just wanted to see him and was not mad in any way. He knew Temari had come to the village and was not entirely pleased. He considered her at least 10x more bossy than Ino. And uh-oh, Ino knew Temari liked him. And uh-oh, Kiba liked Ino. That was probably the only time in his life he actually looked for a fight.

When he told Ino that Temari was in the village, she took it the wrong way.

"You asked her on a date didn't you?!" She accused

"No! I need your help getting away from her," he replied as smoothly as he could.

"Oh. So is this 'hide in the flower shop' or 'train and you end up straddling me?'" Ino asked.

"Training and straddling," he replied before taking her hand and dashing off toward the training grounds.

* * *

Temari chose to take her time. There wasn't much she could change about her appearance at the moment. She heard grunting and shouting coming from the training grounds and headed there. Hiding in the bushes, she observed a pretty blond girl with a ponytail dodge from a shadow.

_Shika!_ Temari thought happily.

"So low on chakra," she heard him mutter. He did look a little beaten.

_You can still beat that bitch, Shika!_

* * *

Shikamaru claimed Ino's shadow a few times but always made sure to release. He had detected Temari's presence a while ago and from the looks of it, so had Ino.

_ Launch plan 'Training and Straddle_,' he thought as he very subtly nodded to Ino. She smirked in response and threw a kunai. Shikamaru dodged and took the opportunity to jump at her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she was thrown back a few meters . Dust surrounded them and when it cleared, the lazy genius was straddling his girlfriend. She winked with the eye Temari couldn't see.

"I wonder why we keep ending up like this," Ino said in a devious voice.

They could both hear Temari gasp. Shikamaru liked where this was going and leaned closer to Ino. She smirked and he lowered his mouth to hers. For effect, she groaned. They heard the shuffle of Temari's feet as she ran away.

Five minutes later, they broke their kiss and he stood up, yanking her with him.

"I like that a lot better than 'hide in the flower shop.' Did you hear her gasp?" Ino laughed.

Shikamaru nodded and chuckled a bit, took her hand, and led her to his cloud-watching hill. They laid down watching clouds for the rest of the day.

* * *

Gaara immediately found Naruto in the small ramen stand notoriously known as Ichiraku. He smirked as the blond laid his head on the table, tired from inhaling noodles before picking it up again and ordering another bowl. He sat next to his friend and threw some money in front of him.

"Gaara! What'pre to fooing 'ere?!" Naruto asked with a mouthful of noodles.

The Kazekage would've laughed if he was a different person. "The Konoha Olympics," he clarified but Naruto still looked confused. Gaara assumed the Godaime hadn't told anyone about the events yet. "You'll find out," he added.

Naruto seemed to reply an "oh" but it was too hard to tell with noodles filling his mouth.

Gaara ordered a bowl of the "heavenly treasure" (used by Naruto when they last met). They ate in peace for a while until an ANBU appeared and said Temari was asking for Gaara. Both him and Naruto nodded in understanding before Gaara paid for both their meals and they went their separate ways.

* * *

Perfect time for Sasuke to be walking by, ne? The Uchiha was going to meet Naruto at the training grounds.

Gaara was more than aware of Sakura's feelings toward the dark-haired male and it made him hate the guy with nearly every fiber of his being. He did as instinct told him and tackled Sasuke.

His victim looked at the attacker and was surprised to see the kanji for love on his forehead.

_Why the hell is Gaara attacking me?_ Sasuke wondered as he attempted to shove the Kazekage off of him. From the force of the attack, they rolled all the way to the training grounds trying to throw punches at each other. Gaara ended up on top and he made sure his sand didn't come out of the gourd. This was time for face to fist.

Luckily Team Gai was training and saw the whole thing. Bruises were starting to appear on both Sasuke and Gaara's faces. Lee and Tenten grabbed Gaara while Neji yanked out Sasuke.

"What happened?" Neji asked, only loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

"The Kazekage tackled me," Sasuke growled.

The Hyuuga raised an eyebrow and glanced at Gaara who was shrugging off Tenten and Lee.

"Whoa, Teme! You look like Sakura-chan did when I called her a closet perv!" Naruto arrived.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Sasuke and Gaara screamed at the same time.

"Well yeah. She was dating Shino for a month or two and mentioned-" Naruto didn't get to finish because he was slammed into a tree by both the angry Gaara and Sasuke.

"ABURAME!" Sasuke and Gaara hollered. Poor, poor Shino.

* * *

Shino looked up as he thought someone called his last name. Glancing around, he didn't find anyone and turned back to his book.

* * *

"YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! I HAVE DECLARED-OH IS THIS A CLOSED TRAINING?!" Gai spotted his team along with Sasuke, Gaara, and a badly beaten Naruto.

"GAI-SENSEI! TRAINING IS NEVER CLOSED! THE FLAMES OF YOUTH WILL NEVER EXTINGUISH AS LONG AS THERE IS TRAINING! YOSH!" Lee cheered.

"YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT MY DEAR LEE!" Gai did his 'nice guy' pose #1.

"THAT POSE IS SO YOUTHFUL! IT IS MY FAVORITE OUT OF YOUR 2,958 POSES!" Lee clapped his hands.

The older Bruce Lee copy's teeth went 'ping' and everyone except Lee turned away to keep from getting blinded.

"2,958?" Tenten arched an eyebrow.

"YES MY PRECIOUS YOUTHFUL FLOWER! I'M WORKING ON MAKING IT TO 3,000!" Gai spun around in a perfect arabesque.

Everyone sweatdropped except Lee who was tearing up.

"YOU ARE SO INSPIRATIONAL GAI-SENSEI!" The younger Bruce Lee weeped.

"THANK YOU!"

"Just hope they don't remember that they wanted a rematch on the piggyback race," Neji mumbled to Tenten.

Even though they didn't hear it, Gai and Lee somehow remembered their rematch and decided to scream it to all of Konoha.

"KAKASHI MY ETERNAL RIVAL! I MUST HAVE MY REMATCH AND YOU ARE TO SIT ON MY BACK!" Gai screamed.

* * *

Farther away, Kakashi heard everything and started running for his life, screaming the whole way.

* * *

"Neji?!" Lee offered his back to his comrade.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Neji squealed in a not very manly way and ran faster than Lee without his weights.

"Tenten?!" Lee turned to his female teammate.

"Twin Rising Dragons!" Tenten's weapon armory was unleashed. "Would you stop with the damn capitals and the yaoi and the damn youthful shit?!"

"ITAI! IT APPEARS WE CANNOT HAVE OUR REMATCH GAI-SENSEI!" Lee yelled as he dodged Tenten's weapons.

"YOU ARE RIGHT MY PRECIOUS PUPIL!" Gai was also trying to avoid weapons.

Sasuke and Naruto, who was now awake, were actually laughing at the display by Team Gai.

"We have to start training with them more often!" Naruto said in between laughs.

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"OH LEE! YOU WILL TELL ME WHEN THE FLAMES OF YOUTH TRULY APPEAR BEFORE YOUR EYES?!" Gai asked. It appears they have changed subjects.

"Yosh, Gai-sensei!" Lee saluted and bowed.

Tenten had stopped throwing weapons and ran in the same direction Neji had gone.

"OH LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

They started running toward each other but Sasuke stuck out his foot and Lee crashed into a tree. Naruto started cracking up and Gaara was even trying to hold in a chuckle. _Staying in Konoha for these games will be better than I thought_.

Soon, Lee was back on his feet and started running toward Gai again. Tears were streaming down both their faces and they hugged. The sunset dropped in and a beach scene appeared. Hula dancers and ukelele players walked in dancing and playing a very tragic romance song.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara started backing up. _Have to get away before they turn us all into Green Beasts! _they thought as they started running.

* * *

**There's Chapter 2! I will post 3 really soon...like after I post this chapter! Please send in requests for stupid scenes with Gai and Lee! By the way, Deidara decided to hang out with me!**

**Deidara: Author, yeah? Why aren't I in this one, yeah?!**

**You're dead, Barbie Boy.**

**Deidara: No I'm not! I got reincarnated, yeah!**

**I know, then Sasuke killed you.**

**Deidara: (Goes to pout in corner with Play-doh)**

**Luv U 2!**

**Deidara: Humph!**

**That's it for chapter 2!**


	3. Annoucement

**I'm updating in one day but I have lots of time on my hands! So enjoy this! And tell me what should happen to Deidara since he's dead and has nothing to do. BTW, track and field comes first right?**

**Disclaimer: You should know the drill.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Announcement**

"I've gathered all the ninja of Konoha together to announce this!" Tsunade began as she looked at the ninja standing before her.

Everyone had different expressions. Most of the girls were earnest and had excited looks. Sasuke, Gaara, Shino, Neji, Kakashi, and Asuma were indifferent and didn't seem to care. Temari was crying and had Ikibi beside her as her counselor. Lee and Gai were smiling with sparking white teeth and Tsunade made sure not to look at them.

"Konoha is beginning a new tradition called the Konoha Olympics. I believe you are aware of the main events that entail in casual Olympics. The only thing that differs these Olympics from the Grecian kind is that we are adding ninja events. In casual events you are prohibited from using chakra. Don't try to use chakra, our newly built chakra detector can tell if you do. We've improved it to the peak of perfection. In your ninja events, the usage of chakra is allowed. You'll hear more in the coming days." Tsunade bowed and headed back to Hokage Tower with Shizune on her tail.

The crowd dispersed...sort of. Sasuke and Gaara stayed behind until Shino was out of sight so they knew he wouldn't go after Sakura. They glared at each other after.

"Bastard," muttered Gaara

"Show-off," Sasuke said in reply.

The two grunted and walked separate ways.

Of course someone was watching and it had to be a blond knucklehead ninja and a shy heiress.

"Hinata-chan! This is so nerve-racking! Gaara's my friend but Sasuke'll kill me if he finds out I helped him. But if I help Sasuke Gaara'll kill me!" Naruto weeped.

Hinata timidly patted his shoulder and said, "y-you don't have to d-do anything. I-Ino-chan already has plans in motion."

"Why can't I be smart like you, Hinata-chan?!" Naruto weeped some more.

"You are. Y-You just haven't found what," she sympathized.

"Wah! See you're so smart!"

"I-I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. Maybe you can help out Ino-chan?"

"Oh there's an idea!"

* * *

You're telling me you want Gaara to ask me out on a date? And agree with it?" Sakura asked while spinning in her office chair.

"Yes," Kankuro answered. They were in her office discussing matters. Kankuro wanted Sakura to encourage Gaara to ask her out and make her agree.

Sakura spun around in her office chair again and dipped her head into her awaiting palm. "I'm sorry, but someone already asked me out. This boy named Katsuro. Look, I don't think anything would work between us."

"COMING THROUGH!" Kiba warned as he came crashing through the window.

"KIBA! THAT WAS THE FIFTH WINDOW THIS MONTH!" Sakura clenched her fist.

Kiba apologized. "Is Ino around?"

"Working," Sakura lied smoothly. She knew how much Shikamaru hated it when Kiba flirted with Ino. The pair was training in the Forest of Death.

"THANKS SAKURA!" Kiba yelled as he leapt out the window.

Kankuro was about to speak again but a figure in a black cloak leaped in and Sakura sighed.

"Sasuke-kun, I have five more hours at the hospital. What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Hn. There's an idiot named Katsuro that _somehow_ stepped on a kunai," the hooded Uchiha replied.

"Don't tell me you beat up another date of mine! What's wrong with them?!"

"They don't deserve you," he said. Sasuke lifted up his hood enough for Kankuro to see his Sharingan glaring at him. "And what business do you have with her?"

"I want Gaara to ask her out," Kankuro answered.

Sasuke visibly tensed when the Kazekage's name was mentioned. "No."

"I believe that's Sakura's decision," Kakuro objected.

"And I said no," Sasuke stated in a curt tone.

"I'll think about it, Kankuro-san. Now please leave before Sasuke attacks you with a Chidori," Sakura said.

Kankuro could already hear the sound of chirping birds and dismissed himself, glaring at the Uchiha before leaving.

"Why did you say maybe?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"He left didn't he?" She raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "Besides, Ino-pig said I need to get back in the 'awesomest world of love and dating without regret or remorse' dating game."

"Back in?" The Uchiha repeated.

"Yeah, I dated Naruto for like...a day but it was really awkward. I dated Neji for two months but his family is so strict. I dated Shino but he's even more apathetic than you." Sakura smirked humorously at memories.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You actually went out with the dobe? And the Hyuuga? And the jerk?"

"Shino is not a jerk! He's just reclusive. Yes I did. They all asked me out during training-and pray tell, why do you care?"

"They don't deserve you," he said again and disappeared in a puff of air.

After a few seconds of staring at the empty space, she whispered, "not like you've cared about my life before."

* * *

Sasuke released his Hyper Sound Jutsu that he had taught himself. It came in handy on missions.

His expression was sad (well as sad an an Uchiha can get)

"I care more than you think, Sakura."

* * *

"IT'S TIME FOR ANOTHER ROCK PAPER SCISSORS MATCH!" Gai hollered directly in front of Kakashi.

"Hn?" Kakashi pretended he didn't hear.

"GAH YOU ARE SO COOL IT GETS ANNOYING!"

"Rock Paper Scissors?" Kakashi asked.

"YES MY RIVAL!"

Kakashi sighed and put away his book before both of them started their match. The calmer jounin won all three.

"TODAY IS NOT THE DAY FOR DEFEAT! WE SHALL RACE TO THE TOP OF HOKAGE MONUMENT AGAIN!" Gai pointed at the faces carved into the hillside.

"Whatever," Kakashi muttered. He followed Gai to the front gate and waited for him to throw the rock. As soon as it landed, both men burst off in blurs. When they got to the downhill slope, Gai slipped and started rolling down the hill.

"Tricky situation?" Kakashi asked sarcastically.

Gai answered with blubbers.

Kakashi spotted a pile of junk and picked it up. Holding in chuckles, he started chucking stuff at Gai who finally stood up again. Their throwing match went on until Gai fell over again.

* * *

"They're at it again aren't they?" Tenten asked Neji.

"Obviously. He made us wait by the finish line to decide who the winner is," Neji replied.

They watched as the blurs came closer.

"I SHALL WIN THIS MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" Gai shouted.

"Judging time," Tenten muttered.

The two racing jounin reached the finish line and Neji had his Byakugan as they crossed in slow mo.

"WHO HAS WON THIS MATCH, NEJI?!" Gai asked.

"Kakashi, by a long shot," Neji answered.

Gai burst in a puddle of tears and Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder. "Still eternal rivals right? This is one of the many times I have fun."

"ALWAYS, KAKASHI!" Gai weeped some more. "WE SHALL BECOME MORE THAN ETERNAL RIVALS! MORE THAN OMEGA RIVALS!" The ocean, thunder, lightning, and a tsunami appeared.

"And what would that be?" Kakashi asked with a sweatdrop.

They stared into open space for a full ten minutes before Gai answered, "I DON'T BELIEVE IT IS HUMANLY POSSIBLE!"

Neji, Tenten, and Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Where did Gai go to school?" Kakashi asked Neji and Tenten.

"I thought you went to the Academy with him," Tenten stated and Neji "hned" in agreement.

"No. I never did. It was an assumption by data books. No matter how much anime footage is shown, it isn't him."

Tenten and Neji sweatdropped and glanced at Gai who was staring into space.

_Oh god,_ they both thought.

* * *

**There's Chapter 3! Please leave suggestions for Gai and Lee and maybe competitions between Gai and Kakashi! Please R&R!**

**Deidara: Author, yeah? I found Sasori-danna, yeah!**

**Sasori: I don't want to be here.**

**Deidara: So cold Danna, yeah!**

**I need peace here! Go away!**

**Deidara: R&R people! I don't like the mean author, yeah!**

**Leave me alone. And R&R readers please!**


	4. New Training Rituals

**Chapter 4: New Training Rituals**

**Hi! Thanks for the comments Itachi13080 and KickTheDragon1! It's nice to know people are enjoying it! Thanks for the suggestions and I hope I can put more SasuSaku in there. NejiTen and NaruHina too. Neji has huge OOCness in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

All the senseis called for training early in the morning, Team Ino-Shika-Cho later than the others because of a certain… ahem… Shikamaru.

* * *

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto waited for their always late perverted sensei on the bridge.

"I swear, one day I'm gonna pry apart his brain and stick an alarm clock in there!" Sakura hissed.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea," Sasuke agreed.

She grinned, thankful someone had the same sense she did.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late! I had to get the list of training rituals for the Olympics!" Kakashi arrived.

"LIAR-WHA?!" All three stared at him, stunned.

"Are you that surprised I have a believable reason to be late?" The copy-nin asked.

"Yes!"

"Anyway, our first exercise is a foot race. And Sakura, Tsunade told me you are prohibited from using your weights."

U.U. "She should know what would happen without them," Sakura sighed.

Sasuke and Naruto sweatdropped. She was fast with them but without them…?

"Well, let's get started," Kakashi said and headed towards the wall of Konoha. "We follow the wall. Don't go over it or off of it. Three laps."

"Kakashi-sensei? Are you doing the exercise too?" Naruto asked.

"All ninjas are to participate in these Olympics. Get ready."

They lined up and Kakashi counted down from three. On zero, Sakura sprinted off and the others started running to try and catch up. She passed them once, they were ¾ done with their first. She passed them again, they were halfway done with their second. And she passed them a final time with them panting heavily and about to finish their second. After finally reaching the starting point, the three male members of Team Kakashi collapsed. Each were breathing hard and holding their stomachs.

"Here," Sakura said and handed them each a cup of water. They all looked at her. She was breathing normally, no sweat on her forehead or neck. For once, they were thankful she finished before them and got water.

"Thanks," the three managed to breathe out.

"Hn, you do realize I'm not fast. I just have good endurance. Tsunade-shishou gave me this mission where I had to run all the way to Mist nonstop," Sakura explained and winked at them.

They stared at her in awe. _No way._

"Teme's fast and has good endurance. How did you still beat him?" Naruto asked.

"I wore weights on that mission."

"I still don't get it," Kakashi said.

"I'm sure you'll get it eventually. Now, I have to go. Some guy named Hiro asked me out." Sakura started to walk away but a blur of black and white cut in front of her and sped off toward the village.

"Hey! The Teme's gone!" Naruto realized and Kakashi sweatdropped.

"YOU'RE NOT MESSING UP ANOTHER DATE OF MINE UCHIHA!" Sakura hollered and took off where the blur went. She went so fast Kakashi and Naruto didn't even see a shadow.

Sirens went off in the distance and red lights flickered around.

Kakashi and Naruto sweatdropped.

* * *

"Did you see that pink thing?" Choji asked.

"Too troublesome," Shikamaru waved it off.

"It's probably Billboard Brow," Ino said.

"Ah, Kakashi was telling me about her speed," Asuma commented. "Anyways, let's get started. First, we'll do a strength/balance exercise."

Before the teenagers knew it, Asuma had tied their foot to their backs and their right hand to their foot. "Do fifty push-ups," he ordered and began tying himself too.

"Asuma-sensei? Why are you doing the same exercise as us?" Ino asked.

"I'm participating in these Olympics too." His students didn't say anything more and began their push-ups. After ten, Shikamaru laid down and fell asleep.

"I SWEAR ONE DAY I'LL HAVE YOU ON A SUGAR HIGH!" Ino shook her fist.

"Sugar just makes you fat and it's too troublesome to lose weight so I won't be eating it anytime soon. Salt gives you high cholesterol," Shikamaru mumbled, somewhat sleeping but still awake.

"GRRRRR!"

A loud boom and smooching followed

* * *

Neji and Tenten stared in horror at Gai and Lee, who were wearing different versions of their spandex suits. Both were sleeveless and instead of the ankle length legging, they were barely passing their ahem… well you know.

"Neji, Tenten! Please join us in the youthful art of yoga!" Lee pleaded.

Both of the mentioned shinobi froze and started backing away.

"JOIN US FOR SOME RELAXING YOGA!" Gai continued to talk in capitals.

_There is absolutely nothing relaxing about seeing you two in those_, Neji and Tenten both thought. The two were so lost in thought they didn't see Lee chuck two of the hideous green suits at them. When it hit Tenten, she shot a kunai at Lee, who of course dodged it. But when it hit Neji, he saw a flash of green and did a girly scream. He then ran faster than Sakura ever could out of the training ground. Tenten followed his example but in a different direction.

"I BELIEVE THIS IS THE TERM CALLED DITCHING, MY FAITHFUL LEE!" Gai turned to his student and did the nice guy pose.

"Yes Gai-sensei!" Lee cheered.

"OH LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!" And Parisian music with the Eiffel Tower, roses falling from the sky, and the sunset appeared.

* * *

"PWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE!" Kiba begged. Shino shook his head no. "Why?!" The dog boy cried anime tears.

"Uchiha and the Kazekage would kill me before I even get the chance to talk with her." Shino glared (well no one could tell he was glaring) at his comrade.

Kiba had suggested Shino started dating Sakura again since Sakura's Ino's best friend and Kiba had a crush on the blond. The Aburame refused because of the said reason.

"But you risk your life in battle all the time for me! Why not now?!"

"This is death. Certain death. And I am not going to risk it. You're on your own or you admit that Ino belongs with Shikamaru," Shino said and disappeared.

Kiba pouted for a second but spotted Sakura. She was smirking and walking alongside Sasuke who looked like his ego deserted him.

"Oh, come on, Sasuke! You're gonna be competing against me! Why are you worrying?" Sakura crossed her arms.

"Uchiha's don't worry," Sasuke objected and Kiba finally reached the two.

"Sakura! Will you start dating Shino-jerk again?! Pweeeeeze!" Kiba pleaded.

"Well… I-" Sakura began but gasped when Sasuke chidori-ed Kiba into a river.

"Now what was that for?!" Sakura demanded.

"I don't want you dating that jerk again!" Sasuke answered.

"Then I can accept that date from Mamoru right?"

"He will die," Sasuke growled and disappeared.

Bystanders were whispering, "those two are hopeless" or "are they together yet?"

"S-Sakura-san? What happened?" Hinata approached Sakura. She had seen Kiba flying through the air and naturally wanted to find the cause but hid when she felt the Uchiha's pulsing chakra, filled with anger.

"Sasuke's being a bastard," Sakura replied, putting a fake smile on her pretty face.

"W-What?" Hinata asked, needing more clarification.

"Kiba approached and wanted me to get back together with Shino. I assume it had something to do with Ino-pig but when I was about to respond, Sasuke chidori-ed him into the river. Then I asked if I could accept a date with some guy… I don't even know his name but I just called him Mamoru… and Sasuke said he would die and went to go find him."

Hinata gulped.

"Everything's just fine and dandy," Sakura finished sarcastically.

"BILLBOARD BROW! DON'T TELL ME YOU HAVE A MAN SAVIOR BEFORE ME NOW!" Ino shrieked as she torpedoed towards them.

"I DO NOT HAVE A MAN SAVIOR! APPARENTLY NO ONE WANTS TO BE MY MAN SAVIOR! AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! WHAT IS A MAN SAVIOR?!" Sakura retorted.

"A GUY WHO SAVES YOU FROM THE CLUTCHES OF PMSing!" Ino pumped a fist in the air and stayed that way for ten minutes with Sakura and Hinata staring at her with sweatdrops until they heard a voice.

"GET AWAY FROM ME GAI-SENSEI!" Tenten was running towards them but looking behind her. When she finally did look forward, it was too late. All the girls crashed to the ground together.

"Oof," they muttered.

Gai caught up and gasped. "MY YOUTHFUL FLOWERS! ARE YOU WHAT I BELIEVE ARE LESBIANS?!"

The girls' eyes widened and they realized their positions. Tenten's midsection was across Sakura's rear. Ino was pretty much hugging Hinata's feet. Sakura was trapped in between Ino's legs.

"DIE!" They screamed and lunged at Gai who began to run away.

"THE FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE BURNING BRIGHTLY!" The Bruce Lee copy chanted as they chased him.

When they passed Shikamaru, he smirked and pulled out a video camera.

"This is just too good," he said and Choji chomped in agreement. Gai, in his inappropriate yoga suit, chased by four very angry kunoichi. Tenten was chucking kunai at him. Sakura had a katana and was shooting icicles from it. Hinata was using giant Twin Lions. Ino made clones of herself and separated her conscious, making them all swipe shuriken at Gai.

"TEME! LOOKIE! GAI'S LOSING TO THE GIRLS!" Naruto laughed and pointed to where Gai was running from the kunoichi.

Sasuke looked to where his comrade was pointing and smirked.

_Gai is dead toast_, everyone with a sensible mind thought. They chased him until the sun set and Gai was sent to the emergency room.

* * *

**Please R&R! I might be adding another story. We'll see.**

**Deidara: Do the one where-**

**SHADDUP! DON'T REVEAL ANYTHING TO THE READERS!**

**Deidara: Sheesh, you're harsh, yeah.**

**Says the person who explodes everything he sees.**

**Deidara: Hey! That's art, yeah!**

**Whatever. R&R people! And give me suggestions for qualification rounds. I need groups of five people competing against one another. Don't suggest Sakura and Lee yet. I'll get there. -.O**


	5. The Events Begin

**Chapter 5: The Events Begin**

**Hi! I'm having so much fun making fanfics! Has anyone read Passing Notes In Math Class by Midnight Angel Sakura? That is the best SasuSaku fanfic I've ever read! I forgot to put some more SasuSaku, NejiTen, and NaruHina but I'll try to do it this time.  
**

**Thanks for the reviews. I'll go with what Itachi13080 said for competitors. Shizune is announcer but will compete in Tsunade's place. Kotetsu and Izumo are judges. Sai might be in this if I have to. Yamato is not, personally he isn't my favorite character. Baki didn't come with the Sand Siblings because he took over the Kazekage's duties for the time being.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

"I MEAN IT ABOUT THAT ALARM CLOCK! IT'S GOING IN HIS BRAIN!" Sakura screamed and punched the ground.

Naruto squealed as his cup of instant ramen fell in one of the many cracks created by her punch. _My ramen...I paid five yen for that...I'm sorry I couldn't hold up the rules of the League of Ramen...I'm sorry that I accidentally stepped on my membership badge, _thought Naruto as he stared down where his ramen disappeared._  
_

"Suck it up dobe," Sasuke said. He wasn't affected by the punch at all. Sakura had taught him how to sink his chakra in the ground so that the area he was standing in wouldn't hurt him or anything.

"I HAVE FAILED MY PRECIOUS RAMEN!" Naruto weeped.

"Moron," the Uchiha muttered but Naruto heard.

"SIC HIM SAKURA-CHAN!" The blond demanded.

Sakura whipped around to glare at him and held up a fist with brightly glowing chakra. Even Sasuke had to admit she looked scary. When she looked at him, her eyes softened and she seemed to be saying, "I feel bad for you." Out loud she hollered, "I DO NOT SIC PEOPLE FOR DROPPING RAMEN IN THE GROUND!"

Naruto entered a fit of anime tears and didn't even bother to yell at Kakashi when he arrived with the excuse that he lost Icha Icha Paradise on the way.

"We need to head to the stadium. The running events start today," Kakashi announced and led the group towards where the stadium had been built.

"They're giving out gold medals already?" Sasuke asked.

"It's just the qualifications. Tsunade-shishou explained it to me yesterday," Sakura explained. She had a distant look in her eyes and Sasuke stared at her with concern.

_I hate it when you keep things from me, _he thought.

"SAKURAAAAAAAA!" A voice said behind them and both turned around to see Kiba running towards them with Akamaru on his heels.

Sasuke had his Sharingan and glared hard at Kiba while Sakura nervously waved. The Uchiha already had his hand on his Kusanagi and was prepared to draw it if Sakura had any discomfort. _'You're dead if you convince her to date Shino-jerk again!'_ Inner Sasuke screamed.

"Have you asked out Shino-bastard?!" Kiba looked at Sakura with big puppy-dog eyes.

_Kawaii,_ thought Sakura but that only made her angrier. "No I haven't and I probably won't."

Sasuke smirked evilly at Kiba's sad expression.

"PEOPLE LET'S GO! WE'RE NOT GETTING ANYWHERE BY STANDING AROUND AND DECIDING SAKURA-CHAN SHOULD NOT DATE THE TEME!" Naruto hollered.

Sasuke, hearing this, drew his Kusanagi and put it up to the blond's throat. "Don't. Ever. Say. That. Again."

"WHY?! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU LIKE SAKURA-CHAN!"

That was enough for the Uchiha. In less than a millisecond, Naruto was unconscious with a fountain of anime blood squirting out of his head. Sasuke smirked, clearly proud of himself. Hinata, who was approaching with Shino, rushed forward to the part dead Naruto and healed him. His attacker growled upon seeing Shino but Sakura poked his arm and he hned but didn't do anything else.

"OH HEEEEEEEEY HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto greeted as he woke up suddenly.

From the abrupt awakening, Hinata fainted. Naruto began violently shaking her around with Kiba and Shino glaring at him.

"Dobe, she's a human. Not your Raggedy Ann," Sasuke pointed out.

After the said blond set Hinata down, Sakura punched Naruto in the head. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING THROUGH YOUR BRAIN?!"

Naruto whimpered and rubbed his pounding head. "I'M OUTTA HERE!" He announced, picked up Hinata bridal style, and took off.

Everyone else stared at the empty space for ten minutes before Sakura asked, "do you think he knows he went the wrong way?"

Sasuke smirked and replied, "idiots can't read maps."

They all shrugged and headed toward the stadium.

* * *

"Hey, isn't that Neji?" Ino asked her boyfriend.

Shikamaru followed her gaze and saw a trembling Hyuuga huddled in the space on a porch, eyes wide.

They walked up to him, Choji trailing.

"Scared, scared, scared," he muttered over and over again as they approached him.

"Oi, Hyuuga. You don't look so hot," Shikamaru said jokingly and gestured to Neji's formerly perfect hair.

"H-He's gone?" Neji asked, teeth chattering.

"Who?" Ino questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"G-Gai," Neji answered.

"He's in the emergency room. We all beat him up," Ino explained and smirked at the memory.

All of the sudden, the Hyuuga looked decent again, clothes clean and hair pristine. He nodded in thanks before disappearing.

"That was weird," Choji commented.

Shikamaru and Ino grunted in agreement. The group continued on their way to the stadium.

* * *

"Today is the day for the qualifying rounds for 100, 200, and 500 meter runs!" Shizune began as she looked at the cheering crowd of civilians before her. The ninja were competing or on missions. Civilians weren't invited to participate since they wouldn't compare in anything.

"First up we have Uzumaki Naruto, Akimichi Choji, Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, and Kankuro of the Sand!"

The said people walked onto the track. Yamato had built the Olympic eventing arenas and stadiums in record time before he had to leave on a mission.

"I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASSES!" Naruto screamed and pumped a fist in the air. Sai was forced to retrieve him from a ditch and the ramen lover was covered in goat heads and dirt.

"I SHALL AWAKEN THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH BY BEING VICTORIOUS!" Lee cheered to the sky.

"SHADDUP IN THE NAME OF THE HOKAGE!" Tsunade screeched from her box in the sidelines.

Naruto and Lee didn't dare speak.

"On zero! Three! Two! One! ZERO!" Shizune counted down with a microphone.

They took off, Lee in first with Naruto and Kankuro trailing after him by feet. Kiba found it tricky to keep up with them but managed to stay just an inch behind Kankuro. Choji was doing fine...until he dropped his chip bag and stopped to pick it up.

Kotetsu sighed and stated, "looks like Choji's out. I feel bad for the guy."

Izumo nodded and prepared to take the finish line photo.

Lee burst forward and crossed first. Naruto beat Kankuro by a centimeter and the puppet master beat Kiba by a millimeter.

"AHAHA! I SO KICKED YOUR ASS DOG BOY!" Naruto released a rasengan confetti bomb in the air and everyone sweatdropped.

"I HAVE PROVEN MY WORTH AND THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH CALLS TO ME!" Lee flipped up in the air and double the sweatdrops went around.

"GET OF THE DAMN TRACK!" Tsunade hollered and the shinobi obeyed.

"Ahem! Next we have Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Neji, Gaara of the Sand, Uchiha Sasuke-"

(Insert squeals from fangirls)

"-and Nara Shikamaru!"

(Insert Ino)

Shizune beckoned the said athletes forward onto the track. Sasuke and Gaara glared at each other before shifting their glares to Shino who didn't seem to notice. Neji glared at Sasuke, mainly for being his rival. Shikamaru muttered "troublesome" over and over again.

"Three! Two! One! ZERO!"

Sasuke and Neji took off in first but Gaara soon caught up. The Kazekage was not going to lose to his new rival. Shikamaru was last but slowly began gaining speed. (Strategy and deal with it!) Shino followed Shikamaru's example and stayed neck and neck with him the whole time. As the finish line approached, each bursted forward and Izumo snapped their picture.

"I couldn't see anything. Who won?" Kotetsu asked his partner.

"I can't tell," Izumo replied, staring hard at the picture.

"EVERYONE PASSES!" Tsunade shouted.

"Why isn't she the judge?" Kotetsu narrowed his eyes.

"How should I know." Izumo rolled his eyeballs.

The shinobi cleared the track and Shizune announced the next round. "Yamanaka Ino, Tenten, Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura-"

(Insert unmanly cheers)

"-and Temari of the Sand!"

Said girls lined up on the track. Sakura and Ino stuck their tongues out at each other before settling in a running position.

"Three! Two! One! ZERO!"

Sakura took off in a blur...and finished. Ino and Tenten tried to outdo the other while Hinata, covered in dirt from the ditch, passed them. Temari did all she could to pass Ino but couldn't and continued neck and neck with her.

Izumo snapped the picture and glanced at Sakura who had already finished an entire bottle of water.

Hinata came in second. Ino, Tenten, and Temari tied for third. Kotetsu and Izumo didn't eliminate anyone.

"Next we have myself, Mitarashi Anko, Morino Ikibi, Shiranui Genma, and Umino Iruka!" Shizune stepped onto the track.

The other named shinobi came out and waited for the call. Asuma volunteered to announce it.

"Three! Two! One! GO!"

Anko sped off with Genma following in her tracks. Iruka, Ikibi, and Shizune weren't far behind. As the finish line grew closer, Shizune put all she had into going faster. She beat Iruka and Ikibi but had already lost to Anko and Genma.

"Iruka and Ikibi are eliminated," Kotetsu stated and gained a nod of approval from Izumo.

"Hatake Kakashi, Yuhi Kurenai, Maito Gai, Sarutobi Asuma, and Sai!" Shizune called

The named people lined up on the track.

"KONOHA'S GREEN BEAST SHALL CLAIM VICTORY!" Gai did his 'nice guy' pose #276 which consisted of getting down on one knee and pointing a rose and a thumbs up at the sky.

"YOSH! THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY WITHIN YOU GAI-SENSEI!" Lee cheered.

"OH LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

They ran towards each other, weeping, but crashed into a fence. Naruto, Choji, and Kiba burst out laughing.

"GET BACK ON THE FUCKING TRACK YOU DICK!" Tsunade threw her sake bottle at Gai's head.

"YES TSUNADE-SAMA!" Gai saluted and headed back to his place on the starting line.

"Three! Two! One! ZERO!"

Kakashi and Sai took off in first, the other three behind them. Gai was about to burst forward when he started hallucinating and thought he saw a true 'youthful flame.' This led him off the track and toward the 'youthful flame.' Kurenai gained speed as well as Asuma and tied with Kakashi who had fallen behind Sai. This was how they finished.

"THE TRUE FLAME OF YOUTHFULNESS! WE MUST BE WED AND LIVE FOREVER ON THE PLANET OF YOUTH!" Gai embraced what he thought was the flame. It was really a pole but obviously he didn't know that.

"WHAT ABOUT US GAI-SENSEI?!" Lee weeped from the side.

"FORGET ANYTHING WE EVER HAD! I AM DESTINED TO BE WED TO THE FLAME OF YOUTHFULNESS!"

Everyone sweatdropped, even Zetsu in Mist.

"That wraps up the trials for running! Please go away!" Shizune said as calmly as she could.

Let's just say they left Gai there for the night and he finally realized he was making out with a pole.

* * *

**There's Chapter 5! I personally think this is my favorite chapter yet! Next time: Qualifications for swimming! And more Sasuke vs. Gaara!**

**Deidara: LOOK WHO I FOUND, YEAH!**

**(Itachi stumbles forward and glares at Deidara)**

**Where are you finding these people?**

**Deidara: Hades sent them to me when I threatened to explode him, yeah!**

**You can't threaten death you idiot!**

**Itachi: I did. Mangekyo ****doesn't work on Hades apparently.**

**I need to wrap this up! Go away!**

**(Deidara pouts and goes away. Itachi...skips away?)**

**Please R&R and suggest new opponents for the qualifying rounds! Choji, Gai, Iruka, and Ikibi are eliminated so try and find even rounds!**

**Thank you!**


	6. TO THE MALL!

**Chapter 6: TO THE MALL!**

**Sorry this is late! Thanks for the review on last chapter! This chapter the swimming qualifications begin but Tsunade never bothered to get official Olympic swimsuits so gee...I wonder what the girls are wearing. We'll find out. Of course I know 'cause I'm the author! Duh!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I've been over this.**

* * *

"This is Moegi! I had to fill in for Suzuki Yukari today as news reporter. Anyway, this just in! Five guys were sent to the hospital with intense burns, broken bones, bashed in skulls, blood loss, torn muscles, poison, and any other bad stuff you could possibly imagine. Witnesses say these boys were crowding Assistant Head of Hospital Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke walked by. It is suspected that he's the one that gave these guys their injuries. Moegi reporting on Konoha News!"

* * *

"TEME! DID YOU HEAR WHAT HAPPENED TO THOSE FIVE GUYS IN THE HOSPITAL!" Naruto yelled to his best friend, who was sitting right next to him.

"Never heard anything about it in my life," Sasuke responded curtly while rubbing his ear.

"THEN WHY DID MOEGI SAY IT'S SUSPECTED TO BE YOU?! AND WITNESSES SAID THEY SAW YOU AROUND THE AREA!" The blond cried out, exasperated.

"Then they're blind."

They were at Sasuke's apartment, somewhat enjoying their day off. Both looked up as the front door was unlocked and a pink head popped in. And she did not look happy.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST WALKED BY AND PRACTICALLY MURDERED THOSE BOYS! THEY'RE LUCKY TO BE ALIVE AT ALL!" Sakura ranted.

"They deserved it," Sasuke muttered but only Naruto heard.

"I think I'll go," the blond said and sped out the door leaving Sasuke and Sakura behind.

_Flashback (Sasuke POV)_

I was walking back to my apartment because the dobe had insisted we have 'guy time.' Seriously? It sounded kind of yaoi to my ears.

And then I heard, "SAKURA-CHAN!" over and over again. At first I assumed it was Naruto or Lee but when I drew closer I saw five guys crowding against the wall, all of them good-looking. I might be a guy but that doesn't mean I don't know what a good-looking guy looks like.

"Just one date!" One of them pleaded.

I finally saw who they were crowding around and I growled. Sakura, looking relatively stressed but still pulled together, narrowed her eyes at them and started to walk away but another guy slammed her against the wall and leaned in toward her. At this point I could control my anger but when he said, "one night and we'll see if you're resisting then," I lost it. My Kusanagi was drawn and full Sharingan was activated.

The rest is classified. Let's just say they probably won't be waking up from their comas for a year or so.

_End Flashback (Normal POV)_

"I DEPLETED ALL MY CHAKRA HEALING THOSE GUYS! TSUNADE-SHISHOU COULDN'T HELP ME AND SHIZUNE WAS TOO BUSY! I DON'T EVEN HAVE THE CHAKRA TO PUNCH YOU!" Sakura had a more saddened expression now.

"You bothered to heal those guys?!" Sasuke demanded.

"Yes! Whether or not I hate them they're citizens of Konoha and losing them would be on my head!" She protested and turned to head out but Sasuke caught her narrow wrist, too narrow in his opinion.

"How long did it take to heal them?"

Sakura slightly turned to look at him through her bangs. "The entire day."

"And you had chakra for that long?"

"Yes. I haven't eaten since yesterday. I think I'm a little dehydrated."

Sasuke looked at her, like really looked at her. She looked a little too pale and she seemed to be sagging. Not literally, just exhausted.

"Come on," he said and started to pull Sakura along.

They headed into town and passed a lot of shops and restaurants.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked.

She was answered with the usual "hn."

Sakura sighed but continued to let Sasuke drag her by the wrist.

* * *

"HINATA-CHAAAAAAN! YOU PUT THE BASKET THERE RIGHT?!" A blonde loudmouth screamed as he approached the Hyuuga heiress.

"O-Of course, Naruto-kun," Hinata assured.

* * *

After about five more minutes, Sasuke reached a peaceful park with a picnic basket and a cherry blossom tree.

"Oh wow," Sakura widened her eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Sakura," Sasuke said behind her.

She whipped around and saw the Uchiha holding a fully bloomed cherry blossom and a picnic basket. "Here." He handed the blossom to her and settled down against the tree, beginning to take out items such as ramen, lemonade, and mochi.

Sakura smiled, full and pretty. Sasuke looked up at her through this bangs and smiled back for the first time in years.

* * *

"GAH! HORNY PERVERTS'RE GONNA INVADE THE POOL WHEN THEY SEE US GIRLS!" Ino yelled inside the flower shop.

Shikamaru, who was sitting in a stool against the wall said, "if it's Kiba I'll kill him but if it's just some guy it's too troublesome to do anything."

"At least you'll kill Kiba. Sasuke and Gaara'll kill any guy that tries to remotely talk to Sakura. Neji'll kill any guy that offends Tenten. Naruto'll do anything for Hinata. WHY DO I HAVE TO HAVE THE BOYFRIEND THAT'S TO LAZY TO DEFEND HIS GIRLFRIEND'S SANITY?!"

"I've been trying to save your sanity for years. Anyone that offends you wears down your sanity. And then I make Sakura build it back up."

Ino sighed. "I might just have to go and buy a less revealing swimsuit."

"Good. It's too troublesome to have to deal with perverts," Shikamaru said and stood up.

Ino started to walk out of the store when she stopped so suddenly Shikamaru ran into her. "OMG! I FORGOT BILLBOARD BROW'S BIRTHDAY PRESENT!"

"Oh, I thought it was something important," Shikamaru stated.

"THIS IS DAMN IMPORTANT! TO THE MALL!" Ino screamed and disappeared in a puff of air.

Her boyfriend sighed and disappeared as well.

* * *

"GRR! THE TEME'S SO SLOW!" Naruto hollered, exasperated.

"I-In what?" Hinata shyly asked.

"In making a move! I get him this nice picnic basket with delicious ramen and send him to this amazing cherry blossom field but he doesn't even make out with her!"

"I-I think he's j-just insecure," Hinata replied.

"See how smart you are!" Naruto started wailing.

"I-I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. OH CRAP! I FORGOT SAKURA-CHAN'S BIRTHDAY PRESENT! TO THE MALL!" Naruto exclaimed and dragged Hinata with him as they took off.

* * *

"Do you know what day it is, Neji?" Tenten asked her teammate as she dodged a fist.

"No. Why?" Neji lied. He knew damn well what day it was. It was March 28, Sakura's birthday and the day he had asked her out. But both of them decided to break it off when Sakura grew irritated at his family's stiffness and him realizing he didn't have feelings for her. Neji really didn't know who he had feelings for. All he knew was that he liked someone.

"It's Sakura's birthday! OH GOD I HAVEN'T GOTTEN A PRESENT FOR HER! TO THE MALL!" Tenten was about to chuck a kunai at Neji before she disappeared.

Not knowing where she was headed, Neji disappeared as well.

* * *

"Is our objective clear?" Ino asked the group consisting of Shikamaru, herself, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, and Neji.

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Shika's with me, Naruto goes with Hinata, and Tenten with Neji," Ino said before dragging Shikamaru with her.

Everyone else dispersed in their assigned pairs.

Ino bought her best friend a $100 gift card to who knows what store. Shikamaru got Sakura a collection of pocket medical books. When Ino lashed out on him for choosing such a lame gift, he reprimanded her that she was pretty much calling Sakura lame since she loved reading medical books.

Naruto found a necklace with a bowl of ramen as the charm. Hinata used her Hyuuga wealth and bought Sakura a pair of earrings with diamond studded chains coming together to form cherry blossoms out of garnets.

Tenten purchased a set of poison filled triple blade kunais. Neji got Sakura a scroll but refused to say what was inside.

"Everyone have a present?" Ino asked once the group reunited.

They nodded and headed out of the mall.

* * *

_Next day__..._

Ino had forgotten to buy a more conservative swimsuit. But she soon found out that Sakura was in a similar predicament. And the pink-haired medic was even more terrified because of her fanboy club and the incident with Sasuke and fanboys the other day.

The guys were already out in the pool warming up along with Hinata, Tenten, and Temari. Sakura and Ino hesitated before walking out.

Sakura was wearing a black one piece with one shoulder strap and fishnet as the bodice. Ino had a purple takini with a halter, scoop neck, and shorts.

"Shika's too damn lazy to attack any boy who looks at me the wrong way! What should I do?!" Ino harshly whispered.

"I'll stop them. Sasuke and Gaara are bound to attack my fanboys," Sakura replied smugly.

"Kay," Ino agreed and walked more confidently.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAN!" Fanboys called but were soon silenced with a "Katon: Gokkekyou no Jutsu!" and "Sand Coffin!"

"See? No worries," Sakura said to Ino sarcastically.

Ino laughed and they sat on a bench to wait for the announcements.

"The 100 meter swimming for qualification begins now! First up: Hyuuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke-"

(Insert fangirls and shaddups)

"-and Gaara of the Sand!"

The said males got onto the starting blocks and fastened goggles over their eyes. None of them wore caps since Tsunade never bothered with that kind of thing.

Girls gushed at seeing the shirtless guys.

From the blocks Sasuke and Gaara glared at each other and Naruto, who was between them, started twitching with annoyance.

"Three! Two! One! GO!"

They dived in, Sasuke and Gaara took the lead with Naruto and Neji close behind. As they neared the wall to turn around, Sasuke kicked forward and put himself in front. Despite being in water, he smirked. But it faded when Gaara caught up to him. Naruto and Neji as well. Each gave a burst of speed as they drew nearer to the finish.

"Tie, none of them get eliminated," Kotetsu stated and Izumo nodded in agreement.

"Next: Hyuuga Hinata, Tenten, Temari of Sand, and Yuhi Kurenai!"

Said ladies pulled on their goggles and got on the starting blocks.

"Three! Two! One GO!"

They took off into the pool, Kurenai getting a large advantage. The other three girls were tied behind her. And it stayed that way through the finish.

"NO ONE'S ELIMINATED!" Tsunade yelled from her private box.

"Seriously I already asked why she doesn't just judge," Kotetsu commented.

"Next up: Mitarashi Anko, Haruno Sakura-"

(Insert fanboys and chidoris and sand coffins)

"-Yamanaka Ino, and Kankuro of Sand!"

The puppet master looked to his side at the three females. _Lucky Gaara,_ he thought as they prepared to dive off.

"Three! Two! One! GO!"

Apparently Sakura's speed was just as effective in the water as it was on dry land. She was done before any of her competitors reached the first wall. And then she hoisted herself out of the pool, laying down.

Sasuke and Gaara loomed over her, glaring at each other first before looking back at her with concerned eyes.

"sooooo cold," she whimpered.

_Must've forgot to swim around to get used to the water, _they both thought and their concern increased.

Sasuke picked Sakura up bridal style and being in public, Gaara didn't protest, opting to glare instead. Instead of setting Sakura down on a bench, Sasuke sat down and kept her in his lap. She didn't seem to notice since she was freezing cold. This didn't go unnoticed by Ino.

Kankuro and Ino tied and Anko came up coughing after the turn, muttering something about hating going upside down in water. Therefore, she was eliminated.

"Sai, Kakashi, Asuma, and Shizune! Oh and Rock Lee since there's no other group!"

The five were already on the starting blocks since they were the last to go.

"GAI-SENSEI! I SHALL AWAKEN THE FLAMES OF YOUTHFULNESS EVEN THOUGH I'M SWIMMING IN WATER!" Lee cheered.

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT LEE!" Gai saluted his student.

Everyone was staring at Lee's choice of swimsuit. It was just a green pair of spandex briefs and people tried not to puke.

"Three! Two! One! GO!"

They dove in and Kakashi took the lead along with Sai and Lee. Asuma didn't enjoy swimming too much but managed to stay just a little bit behind Kakashi with Shizune nearby. When reaching the wall, Shizune seemed to pick up the pace and caught up with Kakashi, who had taken the lead. Sai was an inch or so behind with Lee. Apparently, water was an odd substance for the taijutsu master. Asuma just decided it wasn't worth it and finished last, getting eliminated.

"That concludes today's qualifications!"

* * *

"Oh Forehead Girl!" Ino sang as she stepped out of the locker room and spotted her best friend.

"What do you want, Pig?" Sakura asked numbly. She was still a little pink from realizing Sasuke was holding her in his lap while being shirtless and wet.

"HOW DID IT FEEL BEING IN HIS ARMS LIKE THAT?! I BET YOU WERE JUST FAKING BEING COLD SO HE COULD PICK YOU UP AND-"

"I forgot to get in the water and get used to the temperature. I don't heat up when I go really fast so I never got warm," Sakura replied calmly.

"Liar, liar!"

"I'm telling the absolute truth."

Ino sighed. Her friend was right. She wasn't lying. Then it hit her. SAKURA'S SURPRISE PARTY! OH GOD! _Stay calm, Ino. Stay calm..._

"Kaasan said I have to close the flower shop tonight. Let's go," Ino said as smoothly as she could.

She walked off and Sakura followed, falling into step beside her.

* * *

"GOT YOUR GIFTS FOR SAKURA-CHAN?!" Naruto yelled/asked.

Everyone nodded.

"THEN DUCK!"

* * *

**Okay! Next chapter the events will begin! Honestly I'm so sick of qualifications!**

**Deidara: Me too, yeah! And look who I found, yeah!**

**(Hidan appears)**

**Hidan: I don't wanna be here you damn people! This is so shitty!**

**Shut that damn mouth of yours before I have to call Pein here!**

**Hidan: Hmph! That fucking man can't do anything to me!**

**Pein: Are you so sure about that?**

**Hidan: Don't hurt me!  
**

**Deidara: R&R people! Or I will bring Zetsu and he will eat you all, yeah! Mwahahahahahah!**

**Yeah you get the point. Please R&R!**


	7. HE'S ALIVE! and Girls' Gymnastics

**Chapter 7: HE'S ALIVE?! and the Girls' Gymnastics**

**Hi! This chapter came a lot later than planned! SO FREAKIN' SORRY! O-my-freakin'-god I just want school to be over with! Appreciating the reviews! Wish I had more than three people reviewing it! U.U.**

**So during history class cuz the teacher doesn't notice I drew an awesome picture of Gaara. I even freaked myself out over it. Sorry I'm ranting but it's so freaking cool! I don't really think you care though...**

**Anyway, I've been watching Naruto SD and it is soooo hilarious. My mom probably thinks ****I'm psycho now or something.**

**Who's He? Read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill...**

* * *

"I didn't think you'd come, Teme," Naruto said as Sasuke walked into the ramen stand infamously known as Ichiraku's.

"Hn. And I'm so surprised you're here," the Uchiha replied sarcastically as he sat down.

Kiba and Neji chuckled. The guys' orders were placed in front of them and Naruto dove in. Kiba was quick but not as fast as our favorite eventual cholesterol overdose shinobi. Lee saw it as a training exercise and attempted to compete with Naruto. The other four (meaning Sasuke, Neji, Shino, Shikamaru) ate at a more moderate pace.

"Lee, if you die, I'm not coming to your funeral," Neji said apathetically.

The taijutsu-user looked like he was about to barf. Naruto didn't notice since his face was stuffed with ramen.

"But I can feel the power of youth flowing through my-"

"Shut up!" Neji said and trembled a bit. Apparently he was still scarred from when Gai and Lee threw a spandex suit at him.

They ate in silence for a little while until a, "NARUTO-BAKA," was heard.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Naruto hid under the counter.

"WHO ELSE WOULD SWITCH MY TRACK UNIFORM OUT FOR A T-SHIRT WITH RAMEN?!" Sakura's eyes were literally red and if looks could kill, Naruto would've been dead at least six years ago.

"Dobe," Sasuke growled.

"OKAY I DID DO IT BUT KIBA DARED ME TO!"

"INUZUKA KIBA!"

* * *

(Violence is not suitable for people that have brains)

* * *

Kiba was only getting reassurance from his dog. Sakura was furiously...and deviously...making plans for revenge.

* * *

(BTDubs! Gymnastics are first! I didn't know what to do so...here!)

"Ladies' Vault is up first!" Shizune announced.

The girls were getting ready. Their outfits for every sport had to be a specific color.

- Silver: Sakura (pink's too girly for me -_shudder-_)

- Purple: Ino

- Indigo: Hinata

- Red: Kurenai

- Black: Temari

- Green: Shizune

"First up is Yuhi Kurenai!"

The crimson-eyed woman stepped onto the rectangular mat. Near the end of the mat the vault stood with the Konoha symbol on top engraved in the fabric.

She took a deep breath and began running. Once reaching the spring-board, she pressed her hands down and felt her feet hit the vault. She folded her arms in and twisted in the air. Her landing was successful, though slightly wobbly.

"Next is-OH MY GOSH!"

Everyone gasped when a tall figure stepped through the entrance. The light behind it only made its form visible.

"OI IT'S SHARK BREATH!" Sakura hollered with a smirk.

"And it's pinky. Good to see you in something other than your work clothes. That looks mighty fine on you," the person said and chuckled.

"CHIDORI!"

"SAND COFFIN!"

"You amateurs. I'm dead, you can't kill me," the now recognizable voice commented.

"Kisame," Tsunade hissed, standing up in the process.

"Ah, the Hokage. Just the person I need to see." Kisame walked forward so his face could be seen. He looked normal except his eyes were black pits.

"What are _you _doing here? I thought all of you got sent back to the afterlife," Neji said and highly considered activating his Byakugan.

"No, we weren't. I'm here to gather support for the new group. We're calling it S.W.C.T.L.F.K.L.F.W. Shinobis Who Changed Their Love For Killing to Love For the World!" Kisame pumped a fist in the air and crickets began chirping.

Everyone cocked their head and stared at him.

_'I was such a fool to put on that cloak,'_ Sasuke thought and mentally beat himself up.

"What would support entail?" Tsunade asked suspiciously.

"Konoha's assistance if one of us is ever killed. In other words, one of your shinobi joins us in replacing him or her."

All of the people present stared at Tsunade, anticipating her answer.

"WOULD YOU ALL STOP STARING?! YOU'RE FREAKIN' ME OUT!" the Hokage demanded and everyone winced.

"She's still scarier than Sakura-chan," Naruto muttered to Kiba who looked the other way since he honestly didn't know who was scarier.

"Who's in your...S.W.C.T.L.F.K.L.F.W.?"

"Me of course, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Nagato, Konan, Itachi, basically all the old Akatsuki except Zetsu."

"Have you nothing to offer Konoha in return?" Tsunade questioned, half not expecting an answer.

Kisame looked taken aback for a second but composed himself and said, "we'll defend your village if you ever need it."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"I suppose you don't."

Tsunade tapped her now crossed arms with an index finger. "I'll need proof before I make a decision. Come back soon and we'll discuss it without everyone here."

"Very well, Hokage-sama." Kisame vanished in thin air.

"Proceed with the events," Tsunade ordered and sat down.

"Next is Temari!"

_'Damn it all! I hate gymnastics!'_ the Suna kunoichi thought as she stepped on the mat. _'Just don't fall and you'll be fine.'_ She ran towards the vault, putting her hands on the springboard, and twisted through the air after her feet bounced off the vault. _'Don't fall, don't fall.'_ Landing successfully with a single arm circle, she wiped invisible sweat off her forehead and grinned.

"Yamanaka Ino!"

_'This is my lingo here!'_ Ino thought with a proud smirk. She ran at the vault with confidence filling her steps. When reaching the springboard, she stepped on it and pushed her hands off the vault. _'Oh yeah! I totally got this!'_ she mentally cheered as she twisted backwards in the air. When landing, she lightly put her feet on the ground and let the weight sink in. _'And I win, for now.'_

"Hyuga Hinata!"

_'I have to do well. Then maybe Naruto-kun will notice me,'_ Hinata thought hopefully and put a determined look on her face. She ran at the vault and pressed her feet on the springboard, hands hitting the vault. Her body twisted through the air and when her feet successfully hit the ground, she smiled brightly and caught sight of a certain blonde cheering for her out of the corner of her eye, making her blush. The ground rushed up to meet the shy girl.

"HINATA-CHAAAAN!"

"HINATA-SAMA!"

"BACK OFF HYUGA!/BACK OFF UZUMAKI!"

"GRRRRRR!"

"Shizune!"

_'And people say the Hyuga's mature,'_ Shizune thought as she prepared to run. _'It's sweet they're fighting for her...I guess.'_ Tsunade's first apprentice ran at the vault. Her hands pressed against the springboard and her feet pushed off the vault. She didn't realize what she was doing until her feet hit the ground, and an intense pain ran up her left leg. Shizune grunted and felt her rear hit the ground.

"Shizune!" Sakura and Tsunade called at the same time.

Sakura was the closer one so she got to her first. "Where's the pain?"

Shizune gestured to her calf. "Unh, I could've healed it myself," she said as Sakura's green chakra surrounded her lower leg.

"You forget I was assigned as paramedic for the Games?" Sakura asked sarcastically. She stepped away and let Shizune test her healed leg.

"Arigato, it's your turn."

"Hai!"

Shizune left the mat and Sakura stood on the other end, ready to run.

Fanboys began to cheer and she waited for the chirping birds and flesh-splitting.

"CHIDORI!"

"SAND COFFIN!"

Yep, there it was. _'I feel kinda bad,'_ she thought with eyebrows drawn together. After a sweatdrop and a deep breath, she took off toward the vault. Her hands pressed into the springboard and she hit her feet on the vault, propelling her into the air. _'Flip, flip, land.'_ She landed successfully and smirked. _'Can't wait to watch the guys. Sasuke, Gaara, Shino, and Neji were so concerned about their pride being damaged. Shishou, I'm sure they'd kill you if you weren't the Hokage.'_

"The boys gymnastics are after the freakin' break!"

* * *

To explain, the guys had to wear whatever kind of snug bodysuits that male gymnasts usually wear. Naruto, Kiba, and Lee were quite overjoyed. (Insert sweatdrop) The more emotionless guys weren't. For Shino, he'd have to show his face. Neji hated...no wrong word...heavily disliked that he couldn't wear his hitai-ate but used a black band to cover his seal. Sasuke wanted to hide from the fangirls and now kind of wished Sakura was fangirly so she could beat them up. Gaara was embarrassed that the Kazekage of Suna was resorting to a snug bodysuit.

* * *

Tsunade pulled Sakura aside after she had put a pair of sweats over her gymnast outfit.

"I want you to guard Gaara-sama from the fangirls. They're all afraid of you for some reason," the Hokage ordered and headed back to her seat.

_'Oh shit. Sasuke's not gonna be happy with this.'_

Sakura hesitantly headed back to where the other girls were sitting.

"Oi, Billboard Brow! You don't look so hot right now," Ino commented.

Sakura sighed. "I have to guard Gaara from fangirls."

"And where's the issue?" Tenten asked.

The pink-haired girl narrowed her eyes. "Gaara. Sasuke. 24/7 glaring and fanboy deaths."

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" Ino and Tenten nodded.

"You're lucky, girl! You have two guys after you!" Tenten sighed dreamily.

_'Maybe you're right. Two very apathetic and attractive guys. Shit.'_

* * *

**Well I decided to put the mens' gymnastics in the next chappie cuz I've been searching the globe and haven't found any plot bunnies. Man that globe's small. Maybe a foot tall? Haha! I've just been busy.**

**Deidara: No she hasn't, yeah! I saw her-**

**DON'T GO TALKING ABOUT THAT YOU IDIOT! (Insert demon eyes and fake Susanoo)**

**Deidara: Eep! I never saw her anywhere, yeah!**

**Very good. Also I've been wondering...**

**I've been wanting to put Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo in there somewhere but I'm having a hard time deciding if:**

**A) Suigetsu should be flirty with one of the kunoichi, Karin is fangirly, and Jugo hates birds.**

**B) Suigetsu is an idiot, Karin is fangirly, and Jugo has a weird obsession with birds.**

**C) Suigetsu is flirty, Karin is idiotic, and Jugo isn't there.**

**D) Suigetsu, Gaara, and Sasuke become rivals in love, Karin and Jugo aren't there.**

**Tell me what you think! R&R!**

**Deidara: Please, she almost killed me, yeah!**

**Whatever, if you don't want Deidara to die, R&R.**

**Hasta luego!**


End file.
